Although various user interfaces have been developed to enable users to access the content of data warehouses through server systems, many such systems experience significant drawbacks. All of these systems require that the user connect via a computer system to the server system to initiate reports and view the contents of the reports.
Further, once a report is generated, a user may realize that the report does not contain the information that is needed. In this situation, the user generally has to generate a new query to be made against the database and wait for the results. This is a time consuming way of obtaining necessary information.
These and other drawbacks exist with current OLAP interface systems.